


[Podfic] Victorian Office Furniture and Velvet Lace

by sisi_rambles



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Varvara Sidorovna won't watch rugby and Molly's banned the Great British Bake Off, so Nightingale has to find a compromise.





	[Podfic] Victorian Office Furniture and Velvet Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Victorian Office Furniture and Velvet Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029051) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



Length: 00:03:20

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/Victorian%20Office%20Furniture%20and%20Velvet%20Lace.mp3) (2.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/Victorian%20Office%20Furniture%20and%20Velvet%20Lace.m4b) (1.6 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
